marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayna Piper (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Locus | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = formerly blackCategory:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Mat Broome | First = X-Force #27 | Death = Weapon X Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = After the Mutant Liberation Front (MLF) were incarcerated by the United States government, a tyrannical despot named Reignfire decided to restart the MLF. He broke Forearm, Reaper, Wildside and Tempo out of prison and gave them their first mission: kill Henry Peter Gyrich. With the addition of Locus and Moonstar the team was under way; however, their assassination attempt was foiled by X-Force. When Locus tried to kill Gyrich, Sunspot jumped in the way and something unexpected happened: the two mutants' powers reacted and sent the pair disappearing to parts unknown. Due to the nature of Locus' powers and Sunspot's well-traveled tenure with both the New Mutants and X-Force, the couple could have been virtually anywhere in the galaxy. Cable and the rest of X-Force attempted to search for Sunspot using a modified version of Cerebro, but they had no luck. After six months of searching, Locus mysteriously appeared -- at this point Caucasian with blonde hair and a white, downward arrow painted on her face—at X-Force's base. She claimed to have been to the farthest reaches of space, and was surprised that they had only been gone for six months, as it seemed like longer. She had even had enough time to learn the Kree language. At this time, Reignfire began to hunt down his followers, taking Wildside and Forearm out first. All would have been lost if not for X-Force and Locus teleporting in to stop the madman. The MLF once again tried to steal data on the Legacy Virus, this time from a government institution who was trying to manufacture their own strain of the disease. They infiltrated the building and took the scientists hostage, but—once again through the sabotaging efforts of Moonstar — X-Force was let in the building to stop them. During the hostile takeover, Wildside and Locus got in an argument and he slapped her on the face. Infuriated, she teleported away, not knowing that by doing so she saved herself some prison time. It turned out that three of the scientists revealed themselves to be Prime Sentinels and began to attack. The two groups pooled their resources to try and survive, but only X-Force — with Moonstar and Forearm in tow— managed to escape. The remaining members of the MLF were captured by operatives of Operation: Zero Tolerance. When next she surfaced it was as an African-American, still working with the recently alive and sentient Reignfire. They attempted to capture Sunspot, who was visiting his former teammate Skids in college. In another strange twist of fate, Locus' powers adversely interacted with Skids' force field and the two women were transported to the Balkan country of Latveria. The pair were then captured by an age-old sorceress named Pandemonia, the self-styled Queen of Chaos, who sought to recruit mutants into her own personal army. However, X-Force, with the assistance of the young sorceress Jennifer Kale, managed to defeat Pandemonia and rescue their ally. Locus' final moment was when the revamped Weapon X Program began to get underway. The Program had meant to recruit Locus as a much-needed teleporter, and sent new agent Washout and Brent Jackson to do so. But an enraged Sabretooth — who had stolen the Weapon X files and escaped from the Program — killed the young girl to spite them, and they arrived to find her body. | Powers = Teleportation: She has the ability to teleport herself, other people, or other objects only to anywhere that she or they have been before. This makes her different from other teleporters like Nightcrawler who can teleport himself to anywhere he can visualize. * More sinister is her ability to select parts of people or objects (say a hand or head), and teleport them away, leaving the rest behind, with deadly results. Flight: She also has the ability to levitate. Energy Blasts: She also displayed the power to fire her teleportation effect over a distance as well. A group of MLF members including Moonstar, Dragoness, Forearm, Locus, Tempo and Wildside were stated to include Alpha Class Mutants. It is unknown if all or only part of them were included in the statement, or if it was even a true statement and not a pretext for Operation: Zero Tolerance to step in. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Locus_%28comics%29 | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Locus }} Category:Flight Category:Teleporters